


Cute

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, Fluff, M/M, Translation, author : NorthoftheNorth
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Francis savait pertinemment ce qu'il devait faire lorsqu'il vit l'étincelle disparaître des yeux de Matthew alors que le plus jeune acceptait le fait que Francis devait probablement parler d'autre chose. « De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda le canadien.
Relationships: Canada/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Poulécriture





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309552) by [NorthoftheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth). 



« Adorable ! »

Matthew leva la tête, surpris. Il regarda autour de lui jusqu'à ce que ses yeux trouvent ceux de Francis et ce dernier le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il était bien celui qui venait de parler et surtout qu'il parlait de lui. Mais il pouvait tout de même voir qu'il doutait. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Tant qu'il était là, il refusait que Matthew se dévalorise.

Francis savait pertinemment ce qu'il devait faire lorsqu'il vit l'étincelle disparaître des yeux de Matthew alors que le plus jeune acceptait le fait que Francis devait probablement parler d'autre chose. « De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda le canadien.

Francis se pencha vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à sa hauteur, et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

« De toi, bien évidemment. »

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
